1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a multilayer structure and a method of fabricating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for semiconductor products with smaller volume and higher data processing capacity have increased. To satisfy these demands, the operation speed and the integration degree of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products has to be increased. In this respect, non-volatile memory devices with a multilayer structure, rather than a conventional monolayer structure, are advantageous for higher integration.
When a multilayer structure is used, memory cells may be vertically stacked in a region where a monolayer structure may be formed. However, in a non-volatile memory device having a multilayer structure, connecting memory cells in different layers and selecting memory cells from each layer may be difficult. In addition, in the non-volatile memory device with a multilayer structure, as the number of stacked layers increases, the manufacturing cost may be higher because more manufacturing processes may be required.